List of students at the Langham Institute
.]] Various '''student' characters attend the Langham Institute, a fictional educational and millitary facility''' in the animated television show The Jumping Ground. The school is one of the most prominent settings on the show, the narrative of which revolves mostly around the students. While there have been a few characters from varying grades have been depicted in recurring minor roles, the students in the fourth grade—including central characters PuffPuff Humbert, Lance Patrick, Rob Broflovski, and Zowie Hosker—receive the primary focus of the series. The fourth grade class is taught throughout most of the series by Mr. Brown. In addition to the main characters, other students below will sometimes give a brief monologue as a means of expressing the lessons they have attained during the course of an episode. Most of the characters are foul-mouthed as a means for series co-creators Lee Eisenhower and Conrad Vernon to display how they claim young children really talk when they are alone. 4th Grade Archen Bernie Crane Clyde Donovan Dino-Rang Douglas Alexander Drill Sergeant Harold J. Paxton Hellucard Ignitor Jimmy Swanson Jimmy, voiced by Carter Cathcart, is physically handicapped, and has the ability to detatch his own head. The similarities between Jimmy and Blair Warner's cousin Geri (Jewell) of the 1970's sitcom 'The Facts Of Life', are unmistakable; both are handicapped, aspire to become professional standup comedians, and speak with an impediment. He prefers to be called "handi-capable". Jimmy is able to speak coherently, and his various aspirations on several different levels of journalism over time also sometimes even makes him more articulate than any of the other children, though his speech is largely affected by his stuttering, and sometimes also his tendency to end some of his sentences with "...very much". He aspires to be a stand-up comedian, and is often featured performing his routines. His catchphrase during his routines is "Wow, what a terrific audience!" Jimmy first appears in the season five episode "Cripple Fight", in which he moves to Pencaster from a neighboring town and antagonizes Timmy. Eisenhower and Vernon initially intended for this to be Jimmy's only appearance, but decided to include the character in subsequent episodes. Now portrayed as a Pencaster resident, student, and good friend of Timmy, Jimmy has been a recurring character ever since. Jimmy's parents had made fun of handicapped children in high school, and believe that Jimmy's disability is a punishment from God. The season eight episode "Up the Down Steroid" ends with Jimmy addressing the issue of anabolic steroid use in athletic competitions, declaring it as "cheating" while suggesting that professional athletes who use steroids voluntarily reject the accolades and records attributed to them. The episode also reveals that Jimmy has a cute girlfriend named Nancy. Melanie McFarland of the Seattle Post-Intelligencer describes Jimmy and Timmy's capabilities and portrayal in the show as Eisenhower and Vernon declaring their opposition to political correctness as social restriction. When praising the show for both its depiction of Jimmy and Timmy and its coverage of disability-related issues, The Seattle Times columnist Jeff Shannon, a quadriplegic, describes Jimmy and Timmy as "goodwill ambassadors". Jet-Vac Lance Patrick Lance, voiced by Tom Kenny and based on Conrad Vernon, is one of the main four characters in the show. He is from a poor Jewish family, and because of this, he often feels like an outsider among his friends and classmates. He is best friends With PuffPuff Humbert, and his love interest is Zowie Hosker. Lucy Powell Lucy, voiced by Lindsey Warner, was initially introduced as an occasional background character throughout the second season, but became more present in the sixth season, with season seven episode "Between Two Fires" and season nine episode "Off the Grid" being among her first speaking roles. season fourteen's "Can You Spare A Dime?" was her first major role. She has dull brown hair and throughout the show's run, Lucy's parents have been depicted with different designs. In late season eighteen, she was moved to Mr. Brown's class in attempt to balance out the teams following Douglas Alexander's death in Heroes, Part 2. Since then, Lucy has been part of Clyde's gang at times, and eventually began to develop romantic feelings for Rob. Luis Fernando Lopez Masami Yashida Melvin Sneedly Melvin, voiced by Tara Strong, is the cheerful, naïve, optimistic nerd at Stamford Gate, and more passive than the show's other child characters, and can become increasingly anxious, especially when faced with the likelihood of punishment by his parents. He is often treated poorly by other characters and put in painful or humiliating situations, though he is treated with slightly more respect by Puff and Lance in later seasons. As a result of his increasing popularity with the show's staff and fans, Melvin was given a more prominent role beginning with the show's sixth season. He is sometimes Rob's sidekick. PuffPuff Humbert Puff, voiced by Sean Astin, is the most level-headed and convivial of the four kids. Puff, the show's main protagonist, is generally kind, honest, smart, dedicated, well-meaning, assertive, and is best friends with Lance. Puff is portrayed as the everyman among the show's four central characters. Rob Broflovski Rob, voiced by Mary Kay Bergman (1998-1999), Nika Futterman-Frost (2000-2009), Nicky Jones (2009-2017), and Grant Palmer (2017-present), is one of the show's four main characters and the most popular and iconic, to the point of being the show's mascot. He is obese, profane, obnoxious, antisemitic, racist and spectacularly sociopathic in his attitude. Most other pupils are alienated by Rob's insensitive, often misogynistic, and bigoted behavior, though they are occasionally influenced by his obtrusive, manipulative, and propagandist antics. He often crosses paths with Lance and tricks Melvin. Rob's role in the series varies wildly from episode to episode, from one-of-the-boys to extravagantly evil antihero. Spike Wachowski Skipper Toad Sanderson Toad, voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, commonly characterized by his "lack of arms", his self-proclaimed immunity to drugs, and Brooklyn accent, is one of the more prominent members of the children's classroom, as well as one of the first side characters to debut in the show. In the beginning of the series, Toad is said to be the most feared, violent, profane, racist, and sexist member of the class (excluding Rob). Rob once claimed that Toad was the "biggest troublemaker in their class", and parents of his classmates have cited him as a "bad influence." In battle, his abilities include exhaling corrosive acid, firing blobs of mud from his mouth, and drastically enhanced durability. As revealed in Season 4, he owns a small criminal "enterprise" that smuggles weapons and manufactures methamphetamine, which he hopes will grow into a large empire. He is often depicted as one of the boys who repeatedly join Toad in his many schemes, at times serving as a right-hand man. In the Season 19 episode "Tweek x Toad", female students of Asian backgrounds started drawing homoerotic "yaoi" images of Toad and Tweek depicting them as lovers. Immediately, the two try to repudiate the rumors about them prompted by this. They eventually resolve to stage a public "break-up" to end the rumors. Though Tweek fears he cannot do this believably, Craig encourages him that he indeed can. However, Tweek goes too far by claiming that Craig is a manipulative cheater, which has the effect of ruining Toad's reputation with girls. With Rob's help, Toad burns all the images being sold, and evicts the yaoi artists from Pencaster. In the series finale, "The End Game", Toad is one of the few students left alive after Unicron wipes out half of the universe. Tobias Wilson Timmy Burch Tweek Tweak Vision Vision, voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, debuted in Season 17 as a powerful life form who posseses a synthetic Mithril body originally constructed by Dr. Janet Frasier, using the power of the Mind Stone hidden within Shinnok's Scepter. In "First Contact", after learning about of the Infinity Stones and what they can do, The Langham sought to create the "greatest weapon" against the Goa'uld, and fortunately, in "The Lost Tribe", Skipper fired a staff weapon blast at the creation chamber, granting him synthetic life. Designated the Vision, the robot proved his faithfulness to the Langham student body and joined them after their runnings-in with the Kree and Vanir. Since his induction into the student body, Vision has rose to become one of The Langham's most powerful students. Towards the end of the series, Dr. Fraiser finds a way to remove the Mind Stone without killing Vision, so that Masami can then destroy the Mind Stone. Unfortunately, Unicron's forces attack Pencaster during the operation, and when Unicron's armies prove too much for even the Langham Student Body and the armed forces, Vision convinces Masami to destroy the Mind Stone at the cost of his life, confessing his love for her. However, Unicron uses the Time Stone to reverse the Mind Stone's destruction, allowing Unicron to rip the Mind Stone out of Vision's head, killing the android in the process. Zowie Hosker Zowie, voiced by Mary Kay Bergman (1998-1999), Eliza Schneider (2000-2003), Lindsey Warner (2003-2006) and Michelle Knotz (2006-present), is one of the four main characters in the show. As revealed in Season 2’s “The Tok’ra”, She lived in Seattle and was considered an outcast in school because of her having three eyes. Because of this, she ran away, ended up in Pencaster and, upon being attacked by a Goa’uld armada, she was rescued by Lance Patrick, who made her home with Lance’s own family, and would later become her boyfriend. She acts as the big sister of the group, and is the main pilot of the Artillery Transportation Vehicle (ATV). She also bonds with almost all the other team members. At the series's conclusion, Zowie, along with Lance, are one of the victims of Unicron's destruction of half the life in the universe, leaving only Puff and Rob as the surviving principal characters. Other *'''Attractor *'Boomer', voiced by Joey Camen, is a explosive-toting troll, and is notable for being the only troll to have the honor of being part of the Langham's student body. Blowing things up is apparently his answer to everything, and he is also known for his love of blowing stuff up; a trait that is shared by all the other Trolls. *'Bouncer' *'Daryl Johns' *'Damien Thorn' *The Doghan Daugis *'Dolly' is a yellow ice cream cone who was sent over to Mr. Brown's class in the final episode of Season 5 to even up the teams following Rob's death. When Rob returned two seasons later, Dolly was likely removed to Rob could reassume his seat in the group. She is a background character and has had only one speaking role ever since. *The Eggheads (Colin & Felix) *'Jenny Simon' *'Kabal' *'Pop Fizz' *'Scott Malkinson' *'Shroom Boom' *'Stephen Crabb' *'Sussie' *'Trent Boyett' *'Wind-Up' Students from other grades Dougie Filmore Anderson Gordon Stolski Ike Humbert Fifth-Graders In other media Notes See also *List of The Jumping Ground families *List of recurring The Jumping Ground characters *List of Langham Institute staff *List of The Jumping Ground villains Category:Lists of The Jumping Ground characters Category:Character List Category:Characters